


7 Minutes in Heaven

by kikawara



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dry Humping, F/M, Kinky?, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, luck is a horny little shit, magna is basically your older brother at this point, vanessa ships you two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikawara/pseuds/kikawara
Summary: “No fighting Luck,” Vanessa sounded a little exasperated as she basically pushed you inside the cramped space. You held back a gasp when you felt your body pressed against Luck. “Besides,” she began and glanced at Luck. “There are some other ways to fight,” she licked her lips playfully and closed the door shut in your faces.--You're a new member of the Black Bulls and you are about to meet the rest of your squad. Needless to say, things escalate pretty quickly.Basically a self-indulgent fanfic.
Relationships: Luck Voltia/Original Female Character(s), Luck Voltia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! ♡ I recently started to watch Black Clover with a friend and of course I had to fall for the sociopathic/dumb of ass character... And since I didn't find that many fics about him I was like... 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.  
> But anyways! An attempt was made. I mostly wrote this for myself but decided to share it here.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! ♡

The sound of your boots hitting the cold floor echoed through the empty and dusty halls of the Black Bull’s headquarters. For being the place that housed the members of one of the nine squads of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights the place sure was dirty and neglected. Taking your eyes off your surroundings you paid attention to your clothes, making sure everything was in place. Your corset was tightly tied in place over your cream tunic and your black skin-tight pants and the characteristic black and golden robe of your squad completed the look. It was a simple outfit but functional nonetheless. You couldn’t see yourself moving and fighting around with a dress or a skirt. Those you used on your days off.

It had already been two weeks since you got into the Black Bulls. Your exceptional control of your fire magic and your mana and the fact that you could use your flames to attack and heal others seemed to amuse Yami, Black Bull’s captain, who was the first of the captains to raise his hand when your name was called out.

You were fine with joining any squad, and since Yami was the first to see your potential and want you in his team you decided to go with him. Little did you know that because of that you would be now living in this dingy house.

“Oi, rookie!” You heard Magna call from behind you. You turned around and gave him a friendly smile.

“Hey, Magna.” In a couple of long strides, he was in front of you and ruffling your hair playfully. Your  _ senpai  _ as he insisted you to call him had taken a like to you since the first day. Both of you sharing the same element and all. You grinned and once he removed his hand you reached up and patted your wild locks back into place.

“Are you coming or not?” He asked with his hand on his hips.

You tilted your head. “Coming? Where?”

Magna huffed and grabbed you by your wrist. “Your initiation party, you idiot!” Your mouth formed a small “o” as you remembered. Magna had promised to give you an initiation party as soon as the rest of the members were back from their missions.

You didn’t put much of a fight and let him drag you around the headquarters. 

“So everyone is here now?” You asked just in case.

Magna nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Luck, Asta and Noelle finally came back from that long ass mission this afternoon.” You hummed. It wasn’t the first time you heard those names and you wouldn’t lie. You were excited to meet the rest of your teammates. Maybe a little worried at the possibility that they might not like you.

After walking through the headquarters for what felt like forever you finally made it to the common room of the headquarters. The room was well light by candles and warm thanks to the big fireplace by the side. You sighed in contentment, the warmth of the room enveloping you like a blanket.

“Oi!” Magna let go of your wrist and placed both his hands on his mouth so his voice could be heard over the bustle of the room. “The new member is here!”

Eyeing the room you recognized the majority of the faces you saw. Vanessa was already half-drunk on one of the couches and gave you a giddy smile, raising her glass at you. Grey sat silently at the corner with some drinks as well, while Gauche sat not too far away from him looking at some pictures. Probably Marie’s.

The friendly face of Finral appeared right in front of you and he offered you a glass of… Something green.

“Welcome, welcome! Here, take a drink (Y/N),” you thanked him and took the glass from his hand. He winked at you before leaving to go sit in one of the empty spaces of the couch.

You eyed the drink warily and Magna chuckled next to you. 

“It’s alright. Charmy made them,” he pointed to the bar where Charmy and some of her cooking sheep were making some more drinks and an excessive amount of snacks.

“(Y/N)! Congratulations on joining the Black Bulls!” Her voice slurred a little. Maybe she had tried too many drinks already. You knew how fast the alcohol got to her head. You blew a kiss at her and she pretended to catch it in the air and take it to her heart making you giggle. Even if she looked like a little kid she was your age after all, and the two of you got along incredibly fast.

Taking a sip of your drink and humming at how sweet it was you spotted a group of unknown people at the back of the room speaking to your captain.

“Those are the other members,” Magna appeared to read your thoughts. “They’re probably talking about what happened in their mission with Yami. They’ll be done in a sec though.”

And sure enough, Yami punched the wall with all his might to make one of the three members shut up. The three of them nodded and practically ran away from his angry superior.

“Magna!” A short boy with ash blonde hair and a black headband jumped into Magna’s arms making the two of them fall backwards. You laughed at them and shook your head slowly.

“Asta, idiot!” Scolded him a girl with white hair and purple eyes. She was really pretty. “You are  _ such _ a kid!” 

Walking close behind her came a boy with blonde hair, he couldn’t stop laughing at the scene and was grabbing his stomach with one of his hands. You helped Magna up and now the four of them were facing each other and joking. You felt a little out of place seeing how well they got along. You clasped your hands together in front of your body and waited for the salutations to be over.

“Oh right! I almost forgot!” Magna pointed at you with his thumb. “This is our new recruit, her name is (Y/N).”

Three pairs of curious eyes fell on you and examined your appearance. You stood there with an awkward grin on your face.

“N-Nice to meet you,” you waved shyly at them but your hand was suddenly grabbed by a much rougher and big one. It began to shake yours harshly.

“Hey there! I’m Asta, I'm going to be the next Magic Emperor!” You were a little taken aback by his statement but nodded respectfully at him and shook his hand back.

“Noelle,” the girl offered her hand and you gladly took it. “Noelle Silva,” she finally smiled. “Hope we can work well together.”

“Sure!” You beamed at her. Now the only one left was

“Hello,” The blonde boy from before offered his hand as soon as Noelle stepped away. His blue eyes were… Somewhat disturbing, but pretty nonetheless. You found yourself staring at them almost mesmerized by how blue they were. The little squish that he gave to your hand brought you back to reality and you felt your cheeks burn a little at your silliness.

“My name is Luck,” he had a devilish grin on his face that only grew wider when he saw the blood slowly rise to your cheeks. “Please take care of me from now on!” He said in a childish tone. You knew he was talking about any future missions the two of you could have together but that didn’t stop your heart from skipping a beat.

“Y-yeah…” He grinned innocently and walked right past you, taking a seat next to Gordon.

You let out a sigh and wiped the sweat out of your palms on your pants. That was the first time you had ever spoken to Luck and yet it had felt awfully intimate. Just the way he had been staring at you, almost as if he was looking right into your soul. You got goosebumps. But not exactly the bad kind. A hand fell harshly on your shoulder making you yelp.

“You okay there, rookie?” Magna said with a worried expression.

“Mmhm. All good,” you laughed half-heartedly and took a long sip of your drink to soothe your now dry throat. Magna seemed to buy it and moved his hand from your shoulder to the small of your back.

“Good! Come sit with the rest of the squad then,” he ushered you to the worn sofas and forced you to sit in the middle. Vanessa to your left and Magna himself to your right.

The night escalated quickly from there.

At some point of the night you went from chatting and laughing animatedly with the rest of your squad to everyone drinking whole bottles of alcohol by themselves, Charmy’s drinks long gone, and talking nonsense.

You were no longer sitting with Vanessa and Magna, now you were curled up in a corner with Asta and Noelle the three of you unable to stop giggling for the stupidest thing Asta said. You knew Asta was outgoing from the moment you met him but you didn’t expect Noelle to be so silly once she was a little drunk. Not that you were too different from her though.

“And then h-he stabbed me-” Asta wheezed out making Noelle and you burst out laughing even more. Noelle snorted like a pig and you and Asta looked at each other in horror before laughing even harder.

“Shur up!” Noelle cried out, red as a beet but unable to laugh at herself with you.

Wiping some tears away from your eyes you couldn’t help but glance at the couch in front of you. Gordon half asleep, Charmy eating God-knows-what and… You swallowed hard. Luck was sprawled on his corner of the sofa, half-lidded eyes and an almost empty bottle of wine in his hand. The other was resting in his lap, tentatively close to his

You forced yourself to look up.

To your surprise he had his sky-blue eyes fixed on your frame. Chills ran up your spine in an almost electrifying kind of way. The way he was gawking at you took your breath away and made your heart beat faster in your chest. He looked nearly  _ hungry. _

Vanessa, as the expert drunk of the group, upon seeing how the party was starting to die down took the initiative and stood up to grab everyone’s’ attention.

“Hey, hey!” She sang hitting to empty bottles together hard enough to make some noise but not to break them. “Should we play a game? I bet that would be a nice way to make our new recruit feel more welcome,” she glanced at you and winked mischievously.

“Let’s do it!” An excited Finral said, raising his own bottle to the air. “And I have the perfect game in mind,” he added.

The remaining members of the squad who were still conscious looked at him expectantly.

“Let’s play 7 minutes in heaven,” Finral announced and Vanessa howled in excitement.

“That sounds great! Who is in?” She clasped her hands together and looked at you specifically. 

“I’m in!” Asta said cheerfully. You didn’t know why but you were completely sure he had no idea what this  _ ‘game’ _ was about.

“I-I’m in too!” Noelle quickly said after him and you noticed a small blush spreading across her pale cheeks. Now the attention was on you.

“Are you playing, (Y/N)?” Magna asked.

How were you even supposed to say no when literally everyone’s eyes were on you. And to be fair this party was happening because of you so it would be rude to say no and just go to your room and call it a day.

“Mmhm, I’m in.”

“Me too.”

Luck walked towards your small group and sat down on the floor next to Finral, during the whole motion his eyes were locked on yours. You looked away embarrassed.

“Everyone ready?” Vanessa chirped as she placed one of the empty bottles on the ground, right in the middle of the circle of people. Without waiting for a response she spun the bottle with force, as the bottle began to come to a halt you gripped at the fabric of your pants with a mixture of excitement and fear. Surely you wouldn’t be the first one

“(Y/N)! Wooah! So lucky!” Vanessa began to clap her hands in amusement.

You opened your eyes and stared at the bottle. No way… It really was pointing at you. You cursed inwardly and glanced at your teammates to see their expressions. Noelle seemed tense, Asta had no idea of what was going on but was excited nonetheless. Finral had a smug look on his face as he eyed you and Magna just seemed worried.

“(Y/N),” Magna said. “It’s okay if you don’t want to keep playing,” he reassured you.

Did you seriously look that worried right now?

“N-No! It’s okay,” you looked at Vanessa who was giving you now the same look as Magna. “I’m fine with it. Spin it again, don’t worry about me,” Vanessa’s playful expression came back and she nodded once, spinning the bottle once again.

You bit your lower lip expectantly, waiting for the bottle to stop and point at someone. If you could choose you honestly hoped it would stop on

“Luck!?” You heard Finral yell.

Luck chuckled as he got up from his seat, smiling innocently at Finral as he exited the circle.

“Does this mean I win?” Luck asked, pretending to be clueless. Finral glared at him and then averted his gaze. You kept your eyes down as you stood up, shyly making your way to where Luck was, an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“You and (Y/N) have to spend 7 minutes alone in the closet now,” Vanessa stated the obvious, making your face burn even more if it was possible. “But!” She stood up and extended her hand towards you two. “There are some rules, first of all: no grimoires” Luck pouted at this.

“Whaaat? And how are we going to fight then?” Vanessa took both of your grimoires and ushered you towards the nearest closet who happened to be outside in the hall.

“No fighting Luck,” Vanessa sounded a little exasperated as she basically pushed you inside the cramped space. You held back a gasp when you felt your body pressed against Luck. “Besides,” she began and glanced at you. “There are some other ways to fight,” she licked her lips playfully and closed the door shut in your faces.

Darkness surrounded the two of you as you heard Vanessa’s footsteps echoing in the distance.

You stepped back as much as you could, trying to give Luck some space. Your eyes were slowly adapting to the dark so you could make out some of his facial features now. He was very still and looking at the wall, waiting. You decided to break the silence first.

“L-Luck if you don’t want to-” he looked down at you. You could feel his cold eyes boring holes into you.

“Okay,” he began, interrupting you. “She’s completely gone now,” you opened your mouth to speak but felt his cold hands grabbing your face instead and turn your head up towards him.

You gasped when you felt his lips crash against yours. The way he was grabbing your cheeks was rather harsh but the way his lips moved against yours was extremely gentle and sweet and you couldn't resist but to kiss him back. This was exhilarating, you thought. He kept kissing you for a while, just lips, no tongue yet. When he finally let go of you, you gasped for air, staring at him speechless.

“Should I keep going?” He asked for permission which surprised you a little, after all, he had just kissed you without your consent. Not that you had put too much of a fight though.

You considered it for a moment. You weren’t  _ that _ drunk, and sure, he tasted a little of alcohol but he seemed to be doing just fine like you. And as much as you hated to admit it the way he had been looking at you the whole night, having his warm body so close and pressed against yours and the way he had just kissed had you feeling some type of way. _What the hell,_ you thought.

“Y-Yeah,” your voice came out as a whisper but Luck heard it.

He grinned and let go of your face, placing a hand on the small of your back and the other one made its way up the back of your neck and through your hair, pulling you closer.

“Good…” he breathed out before kissing you again.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you enjoyed the feeling of his lips on yours again. His lips were gingerly moving against yours, always hungry for more. You felt his hand tug your head back a little and you opened your mouth to protest but weren’t able to utter a word as he took this as a chance to stick his tongue inside of you, exploring the inside of your mouth with it.

_It felt good._ You hummed in contentment and snaked your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you and lower. He pulled away and studied you for a second before dipping right back at it again, this time his mouth was almost greedy on yours, sucking and biting your lower lip as he pleased. You let out a small moan when he began to place wet kisses all over your jaw and neck.

“Do you like it?” he asked softly. You swallowed and nodded, exposing more of your neck for him. You heard the blonde chuckle and his kisses travelled even further down your neck. You didn’t know when but he had taken your robe off and was now kissing you over the exposed skin of your chest, over your cleavage as well. “Tell me if it hurts,” he suddenly said, catching you off guard.

“Wha-”

Luck tightened his grip on you and sank his teeth into the side of your neck. It hurt, it definitely hurt. So why did you feel so _good_ at the same time? 

When he heard you cry out he pulled back again, scanning your face for a response. You let him know that you were fine and he kissed you again, harder and harder every time. The place where he had bitten you felt tingly and nice and you wanted him to bite you again for some reason. 

He took a step forward, pushing you back against the wall of the narrow closet, making you whine when you felt his leg pressed against your aching core.

“L-lu-”

He shushed you with his finger and began to slowly grind his leg into you, letting you relieve some tension with the movement as he continued to devour you and caress your whole body with his hands. He felt your chest and ass with no shame as he rubbed himself against you, leaving your underwear drenched with desire by the time he finally pulled his leg away from you.

You pouted at the lack of friction. It felt so nice.

He smirked when he saw your reaction and without any warning, he snaked his arms under your body and pulled you up so you could straddle his waist with your legs. In a swift movement, he rammed you against the wall and you had to cover your mouth with your hand to keep yourself from moaning like a needy whore.

He had just pressed his hard and warm erection against your heat and even if your clothes were in the way it felt so goddamn good. You bit your lip. Before you realized his mouth was back on yours again to quiet down your moans as he began to dry hump you.

“F-Fuck,” you heard him breathe out before kissing you again.

It felt so good you didn’t want him to stop. Your brain was so numb and foggy from how nice it felt that you completely forgot about the time. Thankfully, Luck didn't.

“(Y/N),” he called out, his voice came out dry and needy. “Time’s almost up,” he warned you however he didn’t stop rubbing himself on you. You shook your head.

“I don’t… Care,” you hid your face in the crook of his neck, moving your own hips to get even more friction between the two of you. 

“S-Stop that…” He scolded you but his voice betrayed his true emotions. He was feeling just as good as you if not more. “H-here, let me try something,” it took all his will power to put you down and pull away from you. You whined, already missing having him close to you.

His blue eyes nearly gleamed in the dark when he stared at your reddened face. “Do you want to try something?” he said. You were desperate to feel him again so you nodded impatiently.

“ _Yes,_ yes, please.”

He felt himself get even harder if that was even possible. Just looking at how he was making you feel and how desperate and needy you were for him were driving him even more crazy than he already was.

“Relax, okay?” He whispered gently as he began to undo your pants. You gasped, knowing where this was going but didn’t do anything to stop him.

His warm hand finally slipped into your underwear and you meowled at the feeling of his fingers against your aching core. You grasped at his clothes with force and parted your legs even more to give him easy access to please you. He couldn’t help but laugh in amusement.

“Wow,  _ rookie,” _ he used Magna’s nickname to tease you. “You are so wet just from me touching you like that? What a needy little one,” he whispered those last words right next to your ear, his warm breath made you shiver under him.

In any other situation you would have slapped him across the face for talking to you like that, but right now the way he was disrespecting you only aroused you more. You whined in his neck.

“Please...Luck…” you cried out, your hips trembling with need.

Luck hummed. “Yeah, yeah,” he whispered and snaked his free arm around your waist to support you up. “Hope this feels good,” he said.

“Wha- Ahh!” you let out the loudest moan so far when you felt a small electric shock in your sensitive clit. Your knees failed you but thankfully Luck kept you in place with his arm. “W-What was that?” you breathed out, grasping at Luck’s clothes for dear life. He chuckled innocently.

“I just used my magic on you. A little bit of electricity down there feels nice, doesn’t it?” Your eyes widened in shock.

“You-? M-Mmhmm!” You meowled even louder when he stimulated your sensitive spot again. If this is how it felt on the outside you didn’t even want to imagine how it would feel once his fingers were inside you.

Luck hummed, endeared by the sounds you were making just for him and stroked your back gently as a small reward. 

“Good girl,” he praised you.

His words made you feel all warm on the inside and safe in his arms. He wasn’t teasing you like before, he was being genuinely caring and that fact made your stomach feel tight in a way it had never done before with anyone else.

“I’ll put one finger in,” by the way he looked at you, you knew it was a warning for you to keep your voice down. There was no way you could keep yourself together if he began to use his magic on you again like before but well, you would try.

The first finger slipped in easily, and it didn’t take too long before a second one joined the party. His hand was soaked wet with your arousal making everything easier for both of you. Your legs would tremble every now and then as he curled and uncurled his slender yet long fingers inside of you. Lucky for you he hadn’t pulled any funny tricks so far so you were able to keep your voice down. Although you were drooling a little from the attention he kept giving you.

Luck had been awfully quiet since he started fingering you. Worried that something was wrong you pulled back from him to stare at his face. Your insides squeezed down on his fingers as you took a good look at his face.

His usually cheerful expression had been replaced by a frustrated one. His eyes were half-lidded with lust and his eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly. He was panting heavily when his eyes moved to meet yours. He was extremely aroused from your moans and the feeling of your tightening around his fingers.

“L-Luck,” you struggled to get the words out. He was slowly picking up the pace with his down there and you felt the not on your lower stomach grow bigger and bigger, letting you know that you were close to your climax. Luck’s eyes widened with amusement when he felt you flutter around his fingers.

“You close?” He asked. His voice came out raspy and low.

Closing your eyes for a second you nodded and looked back at him with pleading eyes.

“Mmhm.”

Without any notice, Luck inserted another finger in you and began to rub your clit with his thumb. He closed his eyes and breathed in, swallowing his urge to take his fingers out of you and feel you up with something else.

“I’ll finish this quickly,” he curled and uncurled his fingers once more and your legs momentarily failed you.

Luck’s name kept coming out of your mouth in desperate cries and moans, you didn’t know how much longer you could take this. Luck’s breathing was heavy and slow and it tickled down your throat as he kept his own face hidden in the crook of your neck, frantically pounding his fingers into you.

“Luck!” You choked out his name as a warning.

Suddenly his head was up and his mouth was on yours again, swallowing down your moans and whines as he used his magic to give you small shocks of electricity. This was all it took to drive you over the edge and for you to reach your climax. Unable to make any noise you clawed at his back desperately, his fingers were still moving, riding the last waves of your orgasm in a gentler way than before. That would leave a mark, you thought, feeling his soft skin under your nails.

Once you stopped fluttering around him and he was sure you were done cumming he pulled his fingers out of you and raised them to his mouth.

You watched in absolute awe how he licked his own fingers clean from your juices and grinned triumphantly at you.

“I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before leaving! I might add some more chapters to this... Who knows! So stay tuned! :)


End file.
